The Rapture
by hervs
Summary: Ichigo leaves Soul Society after they refuse to help save Orihime and by so doing he actively forms a third faction in the war against Aizen.
1. Chapter 1

This story happens between the First Fight Arc or seasons eight and the new captain or season 9 and it differences from canon in that Ichigo gains full control of his hollow, before going to rescue Orihime and has a great rift with Soul Society.

Now with regards to parings in this one it will be a Ichigo/Rangiku and Rukia/Renji other pairings may come in later, or not will see.

I have a broad Idea of what I would like to happen in this story, but If you feel that something would be cool if it happened then by all means let me know in a review.

Finally I would like to say that naturally all of this is strictly my imagination, as screwed up as it may be, and that unfortunately for me and fortunately for us all I do not own Bleach nor the characters and in a very geeky way I am just having fun.

Bleach chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki had severed ties with Soul Society.

Ichigo opened the door into the meeting room where all the captains were standing at attention with their respective lieutenants in a meeting concerning him and his resent exploits against Aizen and his forces, the fact remained that Ichigo along with a handful of his friends from the real world had stormed Aizen strong hold, fought and successfully defeated some of the strongest espada and all to rescue someone who Head captain Yamamoto had labelled a traitor.

"What are you doing here Kurosaki?" asked a disgruntled Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ichigo glared at him, and concentrated his spiritual pressure solely on him; Byakuya immediately went to one knee as the pressure increased.

"What's the matter Byakuya?" asked Ichigo in a cold voice "Is the Substitute to much for you"

Ichigo glared at Byakuya for one last time before turning to Yamamoto "You know I came here to return this too you" he pulled the substitute Shinigami badge from within his Hakama "When my friend Rukia was taken to be executed I along with my friends came here against the famous Gotei thirteen and you know what happened?" He asked as he looked around to face the captains who were looking at him wearily "We defeated you, three humans, one human with Shinigami powers, one self proclaimed toughest fighter of Rukongai and one ex-captain" he smirked at Byakuya who was standing back up.

"Then came the Bounts, although it was your mess to begin with and my friends and I had to fight them while they were on the real world, we steal came back and fought along your side, we fought along you and we almost died with you, but what did you do?" Ichigo looked at Yamamoto "you sat idly waiting for us to take care of a mess that you created and that you made worse by ignoring even so we were victorious at great personal cost, my friends were injured and you, well you were able to breathe easily, once again your allies from the real world had come to your aid" Ichigo laughed at this "Or should I say peons old man?"

Ichigo looked back at the captains and spat at the floor "Then came the moment where we needed your help for a change, after all we did come to your aid" At this Ukitake and Shunsui along with Toshiro and most of the Lieutenants looked ashamed of themselves "But instead of helping us, you turned your head and called everyone back and to make matters worse, you call a friend of mine a traitor and try to order me to not go after her" Ichigo looked back at Yamamoto "that is where you screwed up Old man and believe me when I say you will come to regret that decision"

Ichigo walked towards the doors to the meeting room before turning and throwing his substitute badge to Ukitake who caught it "As of today I am no longer a Shinigami, I am a Vizard and as such any attack from you or any part of Soul Society against my friends, family or the Vizard will be seen as an act of war against us, and no quarter shall be given and no quarter shall be expected, I will steal kill hollows and send souls to you, but I will not aid or help in any way shape or form, I cannot speak for my friends but know that you and I will no longer be allies and though hostilities will not commence until you breach my condition I will not openly aid you either"

With that Ichigo opened the door before turning to look at Renji "Look after the midget for me, will you Lieutenant?"

"I will" said Renji who although blushing steal understood what just had happened by his addressing by rank and not name.

That moment the doors closed and chaos reigned.

The captains of the Gotei thirteen were standing together shocked by the resent developments; for starters Amagai Syusuke had joined as captain of squad three in the replacement of Gin Ichimaru who had betrayed them along with Sosuke Aizen and Kaname Tosen.

"We cannot have Ichigo as our enemy" stated a very distressed Jushiro Ukitake coughing onto his hand "We must try to make peace with him"

"I agree with Jushiro on this one Yama-jii" said Shunsui Kyoraku captain of the eight division "He has taken Captains Zaraki and Kuchiki in face to face combat, as well as being the one with most fighting experience against the arrancar and espada, if anything I think that we should have helped him when he asked for it, instead of just doing nothing"

"If he opposes us he will be dealt with" said Head Captain Yamamoto slamming his cane on the ground.

"By whom?" asked Toshiro Hitsugaya "He managed to best Zaraki with his shikai only and now that he has Ban-kai the only who could remotely stand a chance against him would have been Aizen or you Head Captain"

"We should not antagonize him by going against his wishes" said Komoamura "He stated his conditions, we should tell all of the Seireitei as well as Rukongai" he sighed before adding "I Think that our chances to win the war against Aizen have just gotten a lot smaller"

After the meeting was over Mayuri Kurotsuchi went into the department of research and development and gave a message to the reader to be heard by all of Seireitei and the Rukon.

"May I have your attention please as of today the substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki has severed ties with the Seireitei, he has also renounced his title of substitute Shinigami and has declared allegiance to the Vizard as well as his explicit disregard for the authority of the Head Captain, as such it is advised to all personnel to stop all contact with him and his faction and to keep your distance while on the real world"

The reader looked shocked at what he read, he could not believe that Ichigo, one of the most famous Shinigamis in the world had done that, and even more shocked that Kurotsuchi was not planning a skim to allow him to study him for his Vizard qualities.

On squad ten however things were going different Toshiro knew that he needed to act fast, as such he called Komoamura, Unohana, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Zaraki, Renji, Rangiku, Nanao, Hisagi, Kira and Rukia.

"We need to move fast if we want Ichigo to come back to us" he said "We cannot afford to have a fight against him and his friends at the same time that we are trying to fight Aizen"

"I agree with you" said Zaraki "plus who else would I fight if he didn't come back"

"The problem we have is that we don't have something that he wants and he doesn't really needs us" said Ukitake sitting down in the sofa next to Shunsui "he has the power to deal with any enemy by his own more likely and at the same time, he has no real reason to come here in the first place"

"Well we do have Rukia" said Kyoraku looking at her for confirmation.

Rukia sighed and shook her head "no, you don't"

"He did come to great lengths to save you though" said Retsu Unohana "he wouldn't do that for just anyone would he?"

"He came because he felt like he owed me something" said Rukia looking at the assembled group "he knew that I was going to be executed even if it was my fault he thought that it was maybe because with the power that I supposedly gave him he was able to protect his family, and that chip was used when he came here to save me and then for the Bounts, if anything I think that we owed him big time"

"So we effectively have made another enemy because of the Head-Captain thinking that he knows best" said Ukitake looking defeated.

"What should happen if he decided that we have attacked him" said Unohana "what would happen then"

"We would not survive the encounter more than likely" said Toshiro "So what should we do?"

"We should send someone who he knows but hasn't had that much contact with and that would not represent a threat to him at all" said Zaraki in a rare bout of insight.

"How about you Rangiku?" said Toshiro looking at her in the eyes.

Rangiku wasn't expecting that, sure many people underestimated her but to openly saying that to half the captains in the Seireitei was not the way that she would have thought it would be made, and by her own captain as well "Hey" she said angrily looking at Toshiro "What do you mean by that?"

"The truth" said Renji looking at her with no emotion in his voice "he could literally go head to head with the Head-Captain and win, if he wanted to and if he meant everything about being a Vizard then I think not even him would be able to defeat him"

"We do not suggest that you go because you are weak Rangiku, but because he would not look at you as a threat, like say Byakuya or one of us" said Rukia "If I go he would consider it a manipulation and then he would probably consider it as Seireitei trying to spy on what he is doing, also we should probably thinking on getting our own headquarters as we don't know where will Urahara fit in all of this and he does consider Ichigo as his student"

Rangiku just sat there thinking about it _'well if truth be told he is pretty cute and if he agrees to it I may be able to get him to come back and work for us and if not we may be able to gather Intel on him' _"Ok I will do it, but remember that if anything happens I may need backup and you must come and pick me up as soon as possible"

"We will" said Toshiro with confidence that this might help smooth things over with Ichigo and company.

On the real world however things were going much the same way.

At the Urahara shop Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Youruichi, Shinji and Urahara were awaiting Ichigo's return from Soul Society.

After what seemed like ages, Ichigo came though the Reishihenkanki and went to the sitting room where everyone was waiting for him.

"I have severed ties with soul society on my part, If any of you would like to remain in contact with them, that is fine with me, but do not expect me to help them"

With that he turned around and left into the rain leaving a very confused group behind of him.

"What did he mean by that?" said Orihime looking very apprehensive about it.

Urahara sighed "He told them what he thought about their idea of mutual help, he probably gave them back their badge" he looked pensive for a moment then looked at Shinji "It probably won't be very far to say that he is in your side now"

"I think that you are right" said Shinji "Only time will tell what will happen between you, Soul Society, Aizen and us"

At that moment the Senkaimon opened and Rangiku came forward looking apprehensive at the people in front of her.

"Hello everyone" she said trying to look like nothing was wrong "how are all of you doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so before I begin with the second instalment in as many days I would like to say that it really blows that I only have one review, I mean really even though you could potentially influence the way the story goes there has been no say to that matter, but for one person.

Anyway Review please and peace out.

Bleach #2

It had been a week since Ichigo had walked out of the captains meeting and for some reason hollow activity seemed to have triplicate in the last week.

For the most part his friends had decided to let him do his own thing until he calmed down, the vizards had taken the same approach and Rangiku had phoned in to report the situation of one of the most powerful individuals in the world.

As Ichigo walked from his school back to his house he came across a girl wearing a dumb looking hat.

"Can you find me candy?" asked the girl.

"Find it yourself kid I don't have time for you, or your problems" said Ichigo sidestepping the girl and continuing on his way.

"We demand that you find us some candy" said the girl with an air of authority about her.

To which Ichigo paid no heath and kept walking till he bumped into an enormous guy. The man was tall and muscularly built, like Chad, with sunglasses and bold, and next to him stood a man shorter than Ichigo wearing gloves with black hair. Both were wearing black shinigami outfits and were looking at Ichigo with glares on their eyes.

"Apologise to Lady Rurichiyo" said the smaller of the two.

Ichigo looked up to the sky and saw that several gargantas had opened and that hollows had started pouring out of them without discrimination, he pulled out his shinigami badge and pressed it to his chest instantly turning into his soul self.

He took Zangetsu out as he used Shunpo to get closer to the enemy, he extended the sword in front of him and the cloth raped around his arm as he shouted "Ban-Kai"

Instantly a black and red Reitsu wave filled the sky revealing an small figure dressed in a black long raged coat, start killing hollows so fast that the eyes of the people on the ground could not see them.

All of a sudden blue arrows started flying from right to left, making Ichigo back off and land next to Uryu.

"What the hell are you thinking Uryu?" said Ichigo anger clearly seen in his face "you could have shot me"

"I wouldn't have" replied the Quincy cockily I am too good to miss.

At that moment Rangiku came running followed by Orihime, Chad and Shinji.

"Ichigo" shouted Orihime as she ran toward them.

He turned around and looked at them he smiled when he saw Orihime, Shinji and Chad, his friends were once again coming to his aide, however he frowned more so than usual when he saw Rangiku running with them, he could not believe the audacity of Soul Society, to send a fuku-taichou when he had explicitly said not to be bothered by them.

Uryu saw and felt how Ichigo's Reitsu changed from a calm but giant pressure to a strong and cold one focusing in on his surroundings.

"Ichigo wait and let her explain herself, before you go on and start ricking havoc" said Uryu "I think that you will like what she has to say, and if not at least you'll see that soul society is not entirely against you"

Ichigo looked sceptic, but looking at how Rangiku wasn't even looking at his eyes and was standing at the back of the group behind Shinji, he realized that listening was not going to hurt him any at all.

He nodded to Uryu and placed Zangetsu on his back as it changed into the giant clever and he walked towards his body that was lying on the ground, he entered it and left towards Urahra's shop at a leisurely pace with his friends and Rangiku tagging along.

"So that is your Ban-kai" said Rangiku trying to start a conversation with Ichigo "I had never seen it before" she looked at him and when she saw that no answer was forthcoming she continued "I heard Hitsugaya-taichou and Kuchiki-taichou talking about how powerful it was but to tell you the truth I don't really see it that way, it is sort of anticlimactic you know, Hitsugaya-taichou has this strange mix of himself and Hyorinmaru and Kuchiki-taichou gets a multiplication of Senbonzakura , yours is just so small"

Ichigo's brow furrowed and his spiritual pressure became even denser around them, he walked a little farther away from them and seeing this Uryu said to her "don't take it personal Rangiku, he is stressed and feels betrayed by the soul society, he sees you at the moment as a potential threat and therefore will try not to get close to you or reveal any information to you"

Rangiku's face fell and she sighed "I had no idea that we had screwed the relationship with him so badly"

"Explain it to him and don't hide anything that he asks you" said Chad from behind them "He doesn't trust you now and any lies that you could say would make it less likely for him to trust you, anyway you should probably try to sleep at his house, maybe spending time together could help you build a relationship with him"

Rangiku looked shocked at that statement, first because it was Chad and second because they were pushing for her to move in with Ichigo, who was the only person to be featured in the Shinigamis Women's Association calendar that wasn't in the Gotei Thirteen.

She nodded and they kept walking and finally they reached Urahara's Shop.

They saw that Urahara had the door opened and that to his annoyance when he entered the sitting room there were already four people sitting there, Youruichi, Urahara, Kenryu and Enryu.

When they saw Ichigo they frowned, face which Ichigo copied, as he sat down next to Urahara, Rangiku sat next to him, Chad net to her, Orihime next to him, Uryu next to Youruichi and Shinji in the last remaining spot, what many people didn't know was that although Ichigo got annoyed with Urahara quite easily, he still felt him to be his teacher as well as Youruichi, which meant that although he not always showed it he did care about what they thought.

"Why are you here Lieutenant?" asked Ichigo without looking at her directly but obviously directing his comment at her.

Enryu and Kenryu frowned at the name he used, since the last thing that they knew about them was that Ichigo and his friends were allies of Soul Society.

"Well you see Ichigo the thing is that" she began but when she looked over at Uryu and Chad both of them were shaking their heads, so she sighed and started again "I was sent here by captains Hitsugaya, Zaraki, Ukitake, Shunsui and many others who feel that the actions of the Head-Captain were not what we should have done when you called for help, as such I was sent to let you know that we are and we will fight alongside you if you give us another chance that is" she finished.

"Why is it you and not Rukia or Renji?" said Ichigo steal frowning, but this time at least he was looking at her in the eyes and she blushed slightly at the intensity behind those eyes, people would have thought that for a person his age he would have eyes full of life, but the truth was far different than that, his eyes could have looked at home in the face of someone at least her age and to know that he had done it to save the people that he loved without asking for anything in return.

"Because the captains and Renji and Rukia thought that you would take it as a blackmail and a cheap shoot and therefore sent me instead, who you know but at the same time don't really have a relationship with you" she looked down at the table and added in her mind '_at least not now'_

He nodded and looked at the other tow and then to Urahara "what are these two doing here?" he asked the later.

"Well you see Kurosaki-kun this two gentlemen are the bodyguards of the Kasumioji Family's heiress Rurichiyo and they are here to talk to you" said Urahara hiding his face behind his fan in his sing-song voice.

He nodded to Urahara and looked at the tow strangers with a raise eyebrow as if waiting for them to say something.

"Apologise the Lady Rurichiyo at once commoner" said Enryu with an angry expression on his face.

"For what?" asked Ichigo with a coldness in his voice that only Shinji knew that existed and he paled considerably by this.

"For brushing her off like you did, you are a shinigami and you owe her your allegiance and your duty to protect her"

At that moment they saw something that only Orihime and Shinji had seen when Ichigo was in his Shinigami form, his eyes turned black and his irises turned yellow he then spoke in a voice that had an eco into itself that chilled everyone to the bone.

"I owe my allegiance to know one" said Ichigo and The tow bodyguards felt that they wanted to be at any other place but where they were at the moment "I am not a Shinigami, I am a Vizard and as such I am at a stalemate with Soul Society and therefore I will not protect someone who I have no relation whatsoever to"

"But she is a child" said Enryu while Kenryu nodded surely you can protect a child and a princes to boot.

"I have to sisters to look after and I will look after them, if as you say is true and the Shinigami should be protecting her, then by all means ask Lieutenant Matsumoto to help protect her, but let me warn you, should you try to drag me into the fight willingly, your precious Princess will have me to worry about as well"

Ichigo stood and nodded to his friends then he walked to the door that led to the outside, before he did that, he turned to Urahara and said "Thank you for the badge replacement, it works just like the old one"

Then he turned to Shinji and said "I will go by tomorrow so that we can train" and he left towards his home.

As he was reaching the corner of the street, he turned around when he felt a now familiar presence behind him, he turned to see Rangiku standing there waiting for him in a school uniform just like the one that he saw Rukia wear, and a button up shirt that did nothing to hide he huge breasts.

"Do you mind if I stay at your house Ichigo" she said

Ichigo thought about it, maybe having her close wouldn't be such a bad idea, noticing that there were people in the city that apparently needed to be protected by her and with her there he could keep tabs on what Soul Society was up to.

"Ok" he said before continuing to walk towards his house without saying another word.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I have some more reviews but still come on people, now I am happy that some of you have decided to do some constructive criticism, and that is excellent, with regards to the spelling of some names I am taking them form bleach wiki, however I am glad to be pointed out that I miss spelled Yoruichi's name so, I'll try to rectify that.

I'll try to keep the updates in at least three to four times a week, as I am going to summer school to advance in my studies and the length at about 2000 words per chapter.

Now on with the Show

Bleach #3

It had been a week since Rangiku had moved to the Kurosaki residence, and things at least in Ichigo's opinion could not be any more awkward.

First came the first meeting with his father.

"I'm home" Ichigo shouted as he kicked off his shoes and walked inside with Rangiku closely following behind.

"ICHIGO my son" yelled Isshin as he jumped kicked Ichigo, or at least tried to do so, Ichigo expecting these ducked and then round kicked him into the wall. Isshin stood up crying and running to his huge Masaki poster on the wall "Masaki my darling our son has ground so much, soon I won't be able to train him anymore"

"Is he always like that?" Rangiku asked Ichigo.

Before Ichigo could respond however Isshin turned and looked at her, open mouthed and looking at her considerable attributes, then snapping out of it he went running towards her, graving her hand he said "Hello dear I am Isshin Kurosaki Ichigo's father, and you are?"

"Rangiku Matsumoto" she said looking at Ichigo who was getting angrier by the minute, then she added as an afterthought "I'm Ichigo's girlfriend"

That brought the attention of Karin and Yuzu who were at the table and the kitchen respectively, to come and check the commotion that was happening just inside their front door.

As they approached they heard Isshin say "I'm so proud off you my son, to get a woman such as beautiful as her and in your first go, what my dear third daughter Rukia will say about this, you'll break her heart"

Ichigo got fed up off him and screamed "SHUT UP OLD MAN" and punched him in the face, then he walked inside as Yuzu and Karin came and introduced themselves to Rangiku.

Ichigo continued walking until he heard Isshin say something that made him stop in his tracks "You'll be like my fourth daughter" then something clicked in Ichigo's mind, he not only remembered Rukia but also he remembered making her, his adoptive third daughter, that which seemed a little off as he remembered that when Rukia first had been in the world of the living, and left, nobody remembered her, but now his seemingly clueless father actually did.

As he sat in his bed h tried to remember any other moment that his father had acted completely against what he usually did, but he couldn't remember anytime.

However that had not been the most embarrassing moment that he had suffered at the hands of Isshin, for instance the morning after Rangiku arrived at the house Isshin did his usual routine, however he pulled out a box of condoms making sure that Rangiku was there to hear what he had to say "Remember son that a smart man is always protected" which of course landed him a fist to his face.

The next day he left his home early and to his great Chagrin there was a moving truck in the driveway of the next door house, which meant that his father would take that excuse to be able to act weird around other people than his family and Rangiku.

He kept walking towards the Vizard training grounds where he would meet Shinji and the others.

He entered the underground training where the Vizards were, and he sat next to Shinji who was watching the latest fight between Mashiro and Rose he looked to his side and saw that Ichigo was sitting next to him "So what can I do Ichigo that makes you want to come all the way out here to train" he said looking him closely to see where all of this was going.

"I don't think that I have as much power from my hollow self than what I should have" he said looking towards the tow sparing in the distance.

Shinji could not believe what he heard, of all the people to complain about their level of power, it was Ichigo "You do realize that you are at the moment at the level with Yamamoto if you really wanted to fight someone right?"

Ichigo stayed quiet for a moment, then he looked at him in the eyes before seriously saying "When I was fighting over the execution grounds against Byakuya and I felt my hollow coming forward, the moment that that came, I felt the power that I should half not what I have now"

Shinji sighed before looking at Ichigo "when you achieve Ban-kai your power level multiplied by ten, when you were fighting at maximum in your Shikai state you were able to defeat Kenpachi without his eye patch, after you were able to hold your mask, everything changed, and your Ban-kai power level multiplied by three maybe ten times"

"That is not enough though, I am going to kill Aizen, not because soul society needs to take him out, but out of pure unadulterated revenge" he stated with his eyes for the briefest of moments reverting to his hollow self eyes.

"What has he done to you?" said Shinji looking at him completely, all pretence of watching the Match that had clearly gone this time to Rose's favour.

Ichigo laughed dryly, not out of amusement but out of scorn towards Aizen and his machinations "first he dragged Rukia over to be executed, then he almost killed her at the top of Sokyoku hill and he drags Orihime to Hueco Mundo and finally his lackeys have hurt my friends way to many times for my licking"

He stood up and pressed the badge that Urahara had given him upon his return from Soul Society and left his body atop the hill next to Shinji and used Shunpo to get to an area that was far away from anyone that was next to him.

He concentrated his Spiritual pressure and holding Zangetsu in front of him he shouted "BAN-KAI" the swirl of black heavy reitsu surrounded him, "TENSA ZANGETSU" when everything had died down, he held his hand in front of his left eyes and slowly closing it into a fist he downed his hollow mask making the air around him even denser with reitsu than before, he turned the blade of Tensa Zangetsu and lifted it up in front of his heart.

Shinji and the others were looking at Ichigo with confused expressions till they saw what he was about to do "ICHIGO DON'T DO IT" Cried Hiyori Sarugaki.

Before anyone could shake his resolve, Ichigo rammed Zangetsu into his heart and felt unconsciousness claim him.

"Quickly go and get Urahara and Tessai, he will be needing help as soon as possible, and make it quick Hiyori" cried Shinji as he went towards the fallen figure of Ichigo, when he surveyed the damage, he called her back "On second thought tell them to get everything ready, we are taking him there, Rose, Mashiro pick him up we have to go as soon as possible"

As they were picking Ichigo up, Hiyori was already out of the warehouse and on to the road towards Urahara's shop.

As she came to the front door of the store Urahara was there waiting for her "What can I do for you Sarugaki-san you seem a little distressed?" he said with his usual carefree attitude and his fan covering his face.

Hiyori stopped for a moment trying to catch her breath "Ichigo stabbed himself with his zanpakuto, in his ban-kai and with his hollow mask on, he is being brought here as we speak" she said.

Urahara's care free attitude stopped as clearly as night and day, he turned around and walked into the store, where he asked for Tessai to get everything ready and to move the needed things to the training room below the shop.

As Shinji and the others got to the Shop Ichigo's friends and Rangiku were coming from the other side, but when they saw that the Vizards were carrying Ichigo, then they sprinted to get to where they were.

"What happened to him?" asked a hysteric Rangiku looking at the pale and still form of Ichigo, with his zanpakuto still invaded in his chest, and the hollow mask still in place.

"We don't know" said Shinji before turning to Rose and adding "take him inside" he then went after them stopping in front of Urahara and Yoruichi before saying "we don't know if he will make it, none of us have done this before, I suggest you get Isshin here Urahara, maybe it is his time after all"

Urahara sighed and looked at Yoruichi who was in her cat form and said "Do you want to, or should I do it?"

"I'll do it Kisuke" she said before going inside then turned around and said "hope that he takes it well"

Urahara covered his face before nodding and going inside towards the training room to look after Ichigo with the others.

Twenty minutes later Yoruichi Shihoin arrived at the residence of the Kurosaki family and knocked on the door.

After a couple of minutes Karin opened the door to reveal the purple haired olive skinned beauty "Hello, what can I do for you?" she asked in her normal apathy filled tone.

"I am here to see your father, Isshin Kurosaki" she said

"Ok" said Karin before turning her head and screaming "HEY GOAT CHIN YOU HAVE A VISITOR"

You could clearly hear Isshin running towards the door to see who it was.

"Maybe it is Rukia-Chan coming to say hello to her adoptive father" he said, but when he saw Yoruichi standing outside his demeanour changed completely to someone collected and calm, he turned to Karin and said "Why don't you and Yuzu go and do your homework?"

Karin got the comment and accepted immediately going to get Yuzu.

When they were out of hearing range Isshin turned to Yoruichi and said "What are you doing here Yoruichi?" asked Isshin with trepidation, knowing full well that it had to do with Ichigo or else she wouldn't be here.

"We don't really know what happened Isshin," she said before sighing and continuing "all we know is that he was with the Vizards talking to Shinji Hirako when he turned and walked away, released his Ban-kai and his hollow mask and stabbed himself with his own zanpakuto"

Isshin paled considerably at this before taking a soul candy and taking his body to the couch where he told the modsoul to fake he was sleeping, he turned to Yoruichi and said "let's go and see my son" and with that he used Shunpo to get away faster, with Yoruichi easily keeping up.

When they arrived in the underground training ground, Rangiku and Ichigo's friends stared opened mouthed at the ex-captain of the Gotei thirteen, and then moved to the side to let him see Ichigo, who was laying face up, with Zangetsu still piercing his chest, and upright, standing on top of him, like an extended arm.

He kneeled next to him and remained quiet for a few minutes, before looking at Urahara "Why are you not trying to heal him?"

Urahara sighed weariness evident in his face, as he looked at Isshin, "We tried everything, but the thing is, we can't do anything, the sword will not completely come out, and we tried to heal him, and so did Orihime, but nothing seems to work"


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so I have been having quite good reviews, however they are less than twenty, so please people, show support, and contribute towards it, however let me address some things first, I was criticised for not really showing what was going on inside of Ichigo, and the reason is because first I wanted to create a perspective for you all to see what was going on outside of him.

Secondly I know some of you think that the reason for Ichigo letting Rangiku stay with him came to early, but come on people he can't have no problem with it and then one day go "Oh yeah I want to spy on you so move in" that seems kind of hard.

Anyway on we go.

Bleach #4

"Captain we have a serious situation here" said Rangiku "are you in the company of the group, can I talk freely?"

"Yes you can" sighed Hitsugaya Toshiro "I am with Captains Zaraki, Ukitake, Shunsui, Unohana and Vice Captains Abarai, Ise, Isane and Rukia Kuchiki"

"Sir, last morning Ichigo left his house before I was able to talk to him, after the bodyguards of the Kasumioji clan approached him the day before about helping them protect the heir of the clan" said Rangiku in a professional tone that clearly indicated that something was definitely wrong now "Yesterday morning Ichigo left early and was missing of the face of the earth, his Reitsu disappeared and we were unable to locate him by any means available to us, not even kido performed by Tessai-dono"

Everyone in Hitsugaya's office was interested now, where could, Ichigo had gone to that no one had been able to follow him, "What happened then Matsumoto?"

Rangiku sobbed at that "We know only because the Vizard came forward with him" she sobbed "as we were going to see Urahara" then she clarified "Ichigo's friends and myself "we saw them coming carrying a figure with a zanpakuto stabbed in them, we got there and saw that Ichigo was the one they were carrying, he was in his Ban-kai form and with a horrible mask that looked a lot like a hollow"

All the captains looked at each other at that, if what they heard was true, then Matsumoto had just seen Ichigo in his Vizard form "How was his Reitsu?" asked Unohana from Rangiku.

At that she could be heard sobbing even harder at that "His Reitsu is almost nonexistent at the moment, we cannot remove his zanpakuto from him and nothing seems to help him, or heal him, Tessai-dono and Hachigen-dono" she took in a deep breath that messed with the speaker function of Toshiro's cell phone and then continued "afterwards Yoruichi Shihoin left to fetch Isshin Kurosaki who turns out is a shinigami himself and things don't look good here"

After a while in which everyone thought about the implications of these Rangiku asked "How are things in Souls Society?"

"There is a new captain called Syusuke Amagai, and things have been definitely odd, with him around, especially since he is trying to get everyone to work together, but now that you mentioned something about the Kasumioji family, I think it would be prudent if we keep our eyes open, I don't think that the fact that the heir is running away is just mere coincidence, especially if they ran to the real world of all places."

Hitsugaya sighed and looked at everyone before adding to Rangiku "Keep us posted about anything that comes up, either with Ichigo or with the Kasumioji heir, will look into it from our end and let you know if we need backup"

"Also Rangiku-san" said Shunsui before the communications closed "If you think that it should be prudent please let us know so we can go and pay respect to Ichigo and Konso him if needed"

"I will Taichou" said Rangiku before hanging up on them.

"Well it seems that Ichigo doesn't stop to amaze us at his power and stupidity sometimes" said Zaraki of all people "I hope he pulls through, I would really hate to know that he didn't make it, who would I fight then?"

They all looked at him as if he was crazy, one of their strongest allies could be in their deathbed and here he was complaining about fighting.

In another world completely, where the person everyone was talking about sat in front of his hollow and Zangetsu, the day was cloudy, but there was no damp in the air, Ichigo was calm, although not happy, but certainly calm.

"I have come here today, because it is clear to me that we are not as powerful as we should be" said Ichigo looking at Zangetsu and his hollow "We are supposed to be a different side of the same coin so to speak, you hollow and me are as opposite as night and day, you are my dark emotions and lust for power for the sake of power, and I am the power that is righteous, but on my quest to become more powerful I lost track of the truth, something I told Rukia before I was to receive her shinigami powers, and that is the fact that I am here to protect my family, kill hollows and ultimately make sure that I kill Aizen, because it will be the right thing to do, because I know that soul society will not do it, because I can't let him kill my family and friends, but most of all because it will feel good to do so, after what he has done to us and our allies"

"And how do you plan to achieve this Ichigo?" asked Zangetsu looking at him intently.

"I have mastered your Shikai and Ban-kai Zangetsu" said Ichigo vowing his head to the spirit of his zanpakuto "I can fire a Getsuga-Tenshou that can decimate enemies and hold my Ban-kai as long as I want, but I need to know how to seal you, and learn to fight with my abilities without jumping into Ban-kai straight away, and increase my Reitsu control, I need to hide myself, if soul society is going to act the way they do, I have no guarantee that after I kill Aizen they won't turn on us, we need to be prepared for the worst"

"Very well Ichigo, in that I can help you, how long will you stay inside of you world though?" asked Zangetsu, getting of the pole and drawing a sword that looked like a small version of his Shikai, curved long sword black with silver edge, no handle and wrapped in white cloth just like his Shikai, but the size of Tensa-Zangetsu.

"Let's begin" said Zangetsu "Find your spirit ribbon Ichigo and pull it in, as much as you can and wrap it around yourself"

Ichigo did as he was told, focusing on sensing the spiritual ribbons like he was able to do before soul society, he then found his own, that unlike normal red for a shinigami, had turned into a deep red, almost black like his reitsu in Ban-kai form, once he found it, he started wrapping it around himself and reeling it in.

"Good Ichigo but now remember what Ganju Shiba said to you, store it as if it were a black hole" said Zangetsu.

Outside a different story was going on however.

It had been a few days since Ichigo was taken to Urahara's, the Vizard all were taking time of their training and were actually waiting with everyone else as the result of Ichigo's actions, on Ichigo's side were Yuzu, Karin and Isshin, who had come clean to his daughters after all that had been happening with Ichigo.

On the tenth day, Ryuken Ishida under persuasion of Uryu had come to examine the young Kurosaki who had become steadily paler as time passed by.

"I don't know what to tell you Isshin" he said with a grave tone "should he actually come back I don't know what he will be like, however I know one thing for sure, if he doesn't come back soon he will be in a coma or a vegetative state"

He took a deep breath and at the same time he walked closer to Isshin and said "You know I'm right, you should prepare your daughters for the worse" he said before turning to Uryu "I revoke that promise I made you do to me, you can mingle with shinigami, as long as it is to the Kurosaki family you are lending your powers" with that he walked away.

Inside Ichigo, things were moving smoothly and tried to up the training to the next level.

"Great Ichigo you are moving faster than I would have thought, it took you ten days but you have mastered my released state and bottle up your Reitsu as well, you will seem that you have died, if you would will your Reitsu to do so" he said approval clear in his voice.

Ichigo sat, and placed the sealed form of Zangetsu in front of him, much like he had done more than a week ago, but this time however he could feel the spiritual pressure, that before was almost everywhere, now it was clearly thicker around him.

He turned to his Hollow self and said "Now it is time for you and I to talk"

The Hollow just smirked at him and said "What do you want King?"

"I think that an understanding is what is needed, we cannot keep fighting more between us" Ichigo said closing his eyes and looking as if he was waging what he was going to say next "You see I think that your powers as well as Zangetsu's have more than one release, which means that if I am right the hollow mask is just your unreleased form, or maybe even your Shikai, however I don't think so, because you were considerable stronger when you fought Byakuya than when we fought the espada, so I want you to train me and we will be stronger than we are now, we are partners, just like Zangetsu and myself, but you hold the power to kill Aizen, what say you will you teach me to control and release your true power partner?"

"What's in it for me?" asked Ichigo's hollow not looking convinced about helping Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed, then thought about it and said "If Soul Society betrays us after we kill Aizen, I will lend you my strength and together we will invade Soul Society and kill Central 46 for all the things that they have done, for the things they might have done and for all the things that they will do"

Ichigo's Hollow smiled and looked at him "Very well, but I also want a name" he said "I can't go around being called Hollow, although I know for a fact that that is what I am, you see King, the moment that you want revenge, that is cool with me, I will help you with that, and the possibility of causing chaos, well that is way better that anything you could give me, I will teach you, but be warned, there are some things that will never change once you accept me into your being"

"Ok" said Ichigo "I take that risk and accept it Shinumade"

"Very well Ichigo" said Shinumade "the first thing is to learn how to fire a cero, the thing is that shinigami are under the impression that the cero is dependent on the Hollow's Reitsu level, but the truth is that it is in fact a mixture of your own and the one surrounding you, the truth is that the world is not as saturated with reitsu as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo, but even so, let me teach you how to do so"

Outside however things were going not as great as they seemed.

Rangiku was sitting alone at the top of a large boulder, overlooking Ichigo's body, where his father had not moved at all for the past two weeks.

"A penny for your thoughts?" asked Urahara with Yoruichi close behind him.

Sitting to one side of her, as Yoruichi sat to the other "Can you tell me about Ichigo?" asked Rangiku to the two of them "I only know him for the brief time that we were here before he went to Hueco Mundo, but knowing how high the captains regard him, I would like to know what his friends think of him and not just people that have heard or seen what he can do, but people that can know what he went through to be where he is now"

Urahara looked at Yoruichi, who nodded and then sighed, it would seem that Rangiku was falling for someone she had really no knowledge about and was more a superhero than a person in her mind.

"I will tell you what I can" said Urahara, "but ultimately everyone here knows a different face to Ichigo and so it would be good for you to ask around" he took a deep breath before continuing "Ichigo as you see him now, is not what he was like when he was young, he was happy and a cry baby to tell you the truth"

Rangiku was gobsmacked she couldn't believe that Ichigo Kurosaki the powerful saviour of Soul Society had been a cry baby.

"However that ended when his mother died" Urahara continued "he really doesn't smile anymore he has a resolve to save and help people, but he doesn't seem to realize that he sometimes needs to be saved to"

"However I don't really know much about him until he fought Renji and Byakuya" said Urahara "He went to Soul Society against all odds not for fame, but because he felt that he owed Rukia something, but after seeing and learning what happened even Rukia would say that he had nothing to repay"

"Inside Soul Society however he showed compation to both friend and foe rarely seen in someone so powerful "said Yoruichi "after he beat Ikkaku, he healed him, he only fought when he was forced to do so, he could have killed Renji but he didn't and instead traveled along with the seventh seat of the fourth squad Hanataro Yamada who he considers a friend" She looked from Ichigo to Rangiku "And he did all of that because he wanted to, and because he thought it was right, you know Rangiku of all the people someone in your condition could have picked to fall for, he is no doubt the finest one"

That really threw Rangiku off, she didn't think she was, after all she had not spent a long time with him, but still it was a valid point to take into consideration.

Inside Ichigo however things had gone from good to even better, he had done something that no one had done and he was feeling powerful.

"Remember Ichigo in the real world your aspect will change once you wake up, but now you have the ability to really call my true power, go out there and Kill Aizen and his lackeys, and let Soul Society pray if they attack us"

Ichigo smiled at his tow partners; it had been a good two weeks of working with Shinumade and another ten days with Zangetsu.

Outside Ichigo everyone was waiting for any change on him, his family were sitting with Rangiku and his friends one side, the Vizards and Urahara and his staff and a short distance away from them where Enryu and Kenryu with Rurichiyo playing a game of tag, they had come to the training ground after they had been attacked by an assassin and the attack was repelled by Ichigo's friends.

All of a sudden Ichigo's hand moved, making everyone look at him as he opened his eyes, sat, stood up and pulled the sword out of his chest. The spiritual pressure that was coming from him was a thick one, so thick that it made Kenpachi's look like child's play without his eye patch, he turned around to look at everyone and they all stepped back except for the Vizards, Urahara, Yoruichi, Isshin and Rangiku, his eyes were those of hollows, even though he had no mask to show "I'm back now" he said before going back to his normal shinigami attire and letting his Ban-kai drop, they saw that even though his eyes had changed, he still held that warm behind them, and they also saw that Zangetsu was now the size of a normal sealed Zanpakuto and it looked like a cross between his Shikai and his Ban-kai.

A/N Shinumade, or Shinu made means until death in Japanese.


	5. Chapter 5

So, I'm glad of all the good feedback that I have been receiving; I also want to point out that I still don't have 20 reviews so come on people.

Now one thing that must be said about naming the hollow inside Ichigo, first in legal terms a name is one of the legal attributes to a person, which means that for something to be considered a person it needs to have a name, and the hollow is a personification of Ichigo's less noble emotions.

Also it needs to be said, that the reason that I decided not to have Ichigo and the Hollow fight is because from a psychological point of view one needs to assimilate all facets of one 's self to be at peace.

Bleach #5

Ichigo was about to walk towards where his friends were when he felt four spiritual pressures that were like nothing he had felt before, it was a shinigami, or close to it but it had something else about it, it wasn't a hollow, nor was it a Quincy or a Vizard or an arrancar, he turned around and saw four people standing with odd looking zanpakutos.

Ichigo turned to his friends with a raised eyebrow, as if asking for an explanation for who this people were, and he got one from Rangiku "This were the people that were trying to assassinate Rurichiyo and her bodyguards" she said looking back at Ichigo while pointing towards the tow bodyguards that were trying to protect their charge "they also tried to attack us afterwards"

Ichigo's face was blank till he heard that this people had tried to hurt his friends, then a scowl formed in his face, he turned to face the people that were standing in front of him and smiled at them, which made them take a step back, he let a laugh that made even his friends take a step backwards.

"You know, you could have done so many things and I could have not cared at all" he told the would be assailants "But where you really screwed up was attacking my friends, that I can't and will not forgive what you did"

Ichigo grabbed the handle of his zanpakuto that everyone noticed was sealed at his side, the moment that his hand was around the grip, the cloth released the sword revealing a sword the form of Tensa-Zangetsu, but with the color skim, the lack of a guard and the cloth of Zangetsu.

Without saying a word and with an ominous sound Ichigo banished from before their eyes impaling a hunchback holding what looked to be a scythe, before returning to his spot between his friends and the assassins " It seems to me that you have chewed off more than what you could handle didn't you assassin" said Ichigo looking at the body of the fallen attacker "I'll tell you what" he looked at whom he thought was the leader "You can run along back to soul society, and I will not go and hunt you down for attacking my friends, or you can stay and I will kill you all" he held Zangetsu on his shoulder and his posture clearly showed that he wasn't taking them very seriously.

Hansa and the others looked at him with hate and rage in their eyes, he smiled at Ichigo and without warning he lunched himself at Ichigo along with the others, without hesitation Ichigo went to fight against Hansa and the rest of his cronies.

He dodged the first strike from an axe looking weapon and left him for his friends to take care of, and went straight for the leader.

He jumped and over the weapon of the tall assassin and went straight for the kill of the leader.

Meanwhile, Ichigo's friends did not anticipate him not cutting down two of the assassins, for them to deal with, so it was no surprise when Orihime was forced to use her Santen Kesshun to counteract the big axe like weapon, while Uryu bombarded the other with arrows, closely followed by Rangiku's Haineko.

In Soul Society things were going differently to what they were usually were.

First of Amagai had decided that the way to go was to have teamwork, which of course did not suit the rest of the captains initially, but after an encounter with fake Gillian, things had changed.

However the thing that had more worked up, was the fact that they didn't know what had happened with Ichigo, all they knew is that he was in a comatose state and that he needed could die.

Toshiro was even more worried at the distress he heard in his fuku-taichou, it was unlike Matsumoto to cry like the way she had been doing, and it was also unlike her to attach to another person, Hitsugaya knew how Rangiku was in personal situations, and knew that she was a flirt, but that is all she was, and she was very restrained with meeting new people, because most of them tended to go for her just for her physical attributes.

Ichigo took his time dealing with Hansa, he played with him almost effortlessly, he would go full speed ahead, then almost come to a complete stop ahead of him and swing from the side, while sending a Getsuga-Tenshou and moving to his other side.

Unfortunately things for Ichigo's friends had not been going the way they were supposed to go, although Chad had been holding his own against the guandao, it was clearly seen that he was tearing fast and that if he continued that was he would not be able to continue fighting, that is until Urahara released Benihime and after firing his special attack, the guandao wielding attacker quickly lost.

On the other hand, Uryu and Rangiku were having trouble with their opponent, and had received several hits, however after some practise, they were able to distract him long enough for Uryu to use his Seele Schneider and destroy his opponent.

On the Other Hand Ichigo took his moment to allow his enemy to fill the Reitsu of his friends' disappear "You know that at this point in time there is no way for you to win right?" he then added after blocking an attack on the right with incredible ease "I mean, your friends are gone and you are alone against two former captains, the Vizards, my friends, a Lieutenant and to make things better against me, why don't you go along and hide elsewhere, because I know for a fact that if you stay here you will die in less than ten seconds?"

Hansa didn't move until he registered what had been said, in less than half an hour he and his three lackeys had been defeated by this person, who unlike a soul reaper, did not have any quandaries about killing, and the mercy he showed, was that more than anything, just a show, at that moment, he charged with everything he had, and before he could react to defend himself, Zangetsu was protruding from his back, while he was looking the other way.

Ichigo turned around and bent over him and whispered "8.50 seconds, not my best time but it will have to do wont it?" with that he pulled Zangetsu out of his opponent, while flourishing him and decapitating the already dying assassin.

Ichigo turned around and walked towards the exit, not bothering to look at the people behind him, until he reached the stairs towards the shop "Where is my body anyway?" he asked no one in particular.

"Its upstairs in one of the rooms" said Urahara "Would you like anything to eat Kurosaki-kun?"

"No thank you Urahara, I will be going to my family, I'm sure that my sisters have been worried about me" with that he left all of them and went to find his sisters.

"How come he became so much more powerful?" asked Rangiku looking at Shinji "was he always this powerful?"

Shinji sighed he looked at her and said "We dominate our hollows that is why we get their power" he looked at the Vizards who nodded but seemed a little worried about telling her this "I will need you to promise me not to reveal this to anyone who might want to harm us in any way, shape or form"

Rangiku readily agreed "I Rangiku Matsumoto promise not to reveal anything to anyone who might want to harm any of the Vizard"

Shinji nodded and continued "When we first taught Ichigo to form his mask, it was apparent that we were dealing with a being in its own class" he sat down and indicated for the rest of them to sit down with him, when they did he continued "Usually it only takes one of us to beat the inner hollow of the person trying to control it, with Ichigo however, we were dealing with someone that could completely destroy all of us in a one to one fight, you see Ichigo's hollow represents the being that completely controls his darker side, unlike us which actually turned into hollows, for a moment there, that is where the problem comes, the hollow within us is in fact another entity that latched into our soul, while in Ichigo it is simply a part of his soul he doesn't normally use"

When they seemed to have understand that topic, he continued "Now the way our power is measured is not unlike how we classify your average hollows, we range from low level Vasto Lorde to low level Adjuchas, and it usually happens the way it does with hollows, the more power the hollow has, the more the hollow resembles a human, in Ichigo's case, his inner hollow, is a version of himself, just in the opposite" when he got blank looks from them he added "Like looking at the negatives of a photo that was taken"

"Now the thing that I think Ichigo did, was not control his hollow, like we did, but made an alliance with him, and the reason that I believe that, is because of the change in his eyes, even though you can feel the warm behind them like when he sees us, you can steel see the hollow that is inside of him, in the end the eyes are a window to a person's soul"

It was late and Rangiku was walking alone back to Ichigo's place when she received a call from Soul Society "Hello Rangiku here"

"Matsumoto, it's me Hitsugaya, as well as the usual people except Zaraki who has been charged along with captains Kuchiki, Komoamura and Soifon to apprehend Ichigo Kurosaki for his kidnapping of Rurichiyo Kasumioji"

"What?" asked an astounded Rangiku "Captain I have just received information about how powerful Ichigo really is, you have to try and stall them, before they do anything stupid, you know how Captain Kuchiki and Ichigo treat each other, and if he is forced or feels his family is threatened he will attack..." she stopped all of a sudden, cold suet covering her.

"Matsumoto what happened" asked Hitsugaya "you stopped; it is unlike you to stop in your tracks"

"Captain what happens if he takes this as an act of war?" asked Rangiku "not even the captain commander can defeat him" she said.

"What do you know that you are not telling us Matsumoto?" asked Nanao Ise impatiently.

"The Vizards estimate that he has the power of a high level Vasto Lorde and more than a captain level shinigami, quite frankly it's like having twice as much power as the captain commander"

"Can you probe this?" asked Ukitake sounding a little nervous.

"Nothing concrete sir, however we were attacked by the assassins looking for the Kasumioji heir again, and he killed one of them before we could see him move, and killed the leader, after toying with him for half an hour in less than ten seconds, if anything I don't think this is the tip of the iceberg, his eyes changed and he seems in control of his spiritual pressure that now that I think of it, seems to be inexistent, he also defeated the two opponents in his Shikai"

"Matsumoto go to Kurosaki's place and talk to him, and try to make him agree to come in peacefully, and talk to the captains so they don't antagonize him more than what they have to" said Captain Unohana that had been quiet throughout the hole encounter.

"I will" said Rangiku hanging up and running towards Ichigo's place, where she felt the spiritual pressure if the captains fast approaching.

Mean while in Soul Society everyone was thoughtful inside Hitsugaya's office "For our sake I hope she can convince him" said Kyoraku from the couch "Or there will be hell to pay for this"


	6. Chapter 6

So, I am back, I would like to have more reviews people, come on, less than 30 that sucks, anyway as I have said before if any of you have any cool ideas, then please let me know, because I am pulling a MacGyver here, and making things as I go along.

Bleach #6

Rangiku ran, like she never ran in her life, she knew that the more time it took her, the more time that the captains had to reach Ichigo and the more the situation could get out of hand, what really worried Rangiku was, that if put in a position to choose, what would she choose, her duty as a Shinigami, or her new found feelings for Ichigo.

As she turned around the corner, she saw the three captains walking towards Ichigo's place, though one would not be able to see this, unless they really paid attention, one could see that the three of them were tense, even if they were tense on their own accord, for different reasons.

Soifon was probably tense, because she was going to confront the new prodigy of Yoruichi, which caused stress on her, because she knew that if something happened to Ichigo, Yoruichi would not be pleased with her.

Zaraki was tense, because he was probably anticipating another great battle with Ichigo, after all it was common knowledge now that Ichigo could battle with the giant and win if he did so at full power, after all it did take the Seireitei about two months to reconstruct the area where they had fought after Ichigo and his friends stormed the soul society in the search and rescue of Rukia Kuchiki.

"Captains" she yelled after them, coming to a stop in front of them panting hard and looking a little flustered.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto what are you doing here?" asked Byakuya, who seemed to be acting as the leader of the party "I thought Captain Hitsugaya gave you an important assignment, that is what he told us, why are you here?"

"I have been stationed in the real world as a protection for the people of Karakura in case of an attack" she said and sighed before continuing "I have also been sent to warn you about Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Warned us about what?" asked Soifon looking at her from the corner of her eye, without turning to see her "We know he is a Vizard, that is why it is three of us and not just your average shinigami" she said turning to look at Matsumoto.

"He has changed" she said looking at them with severity in her eyes, which was a clear contrast from her usual carefree and lazy self "He has become faster, clearly stronger and it seems that his Reitsu control, is that of a master, since he appears to be nowhere in the vicinity according to our senses"

Byakuya looked thoughtful about what she had just said, the truth was that they were heading for his house because they couldn't feel him anywhere and therefore thought that the best place to start was with his house and family.

"It will be taken into consideration Lieutenant" said Byakuya before turning and continuing on his way to the house of the Kurosaki family.

"Wait captain" said Rangiku running and placing herself in front of Byakuya "let me come with you, so that I can talk to Ichigo and calm things down if the need arise" she said while pleading with her eyes.

"You can come" said Zaraki, who had been quiet till now "just don't get in the way if a fight does start, carrot top is mine" he said with a look full of bloodlust "he still owes me from back at soul society"

Byakuya nodded his accent and continued walking onwards followed by Rangiku and the two other captains.

Rangiku knocked on the doors and after a couple of minutes it was opened by Yuzu "Hello Rangiku-san" she looked at the captains that were behind her and then turned to her "Who are these people?"

"We are her to see your brother Ichigo Kurosaki"stated Soifon "Is he here?"

Yuzu looked uncertain for a few moments, until Isshin came running towards the door, looking at Rangiku smiling "Rangiku my fourth daughter what took you so long?", until he saw Byakuya, then his expression changed and said "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello Isshin-sama" said Byakuya bowing to Isshin "Do we not get a greeting as well?"

"Hello Byakuya, now what the hell are you doing here?" asked Isshin giving him a glare that was not quite his own.

"We are here to retrieve Ichigo Kurosaki to be taken to the Seireitei to be charged on kidnapping the heiress of the Kasumioji family, and for him to be tried by the Central 46" said Soifon not looking at Isshin in the eyes.

Before Isshin could reply however a voice cold as night and harsh as sand was heard from behind them "No"

They turned around to see Ichigo, dressed in black slacks, black shirt, black shoes and black dress jacket looking at them with an amused expression on his face; he looked at Kenpachi who was looking at him with a smirk and a knowing look on his face, to Byakuya who was back behind his mask of clear indifference and Soifon who's hand was getting closer to her zanpakuto with every moment that passed.

"Ichigo" said Isshin looking at him "Be careful" for once; Isshin did not have his goofy grin, or his antics that usually accompanied the presence of the patriarch of the Kurosaki family.

"Don't worry goat chin" said Ichigo while walking closer to the captains, "I won't do anything to them, unless they really want me to kill them" he then turned to the captains "So what do you want?"

"You are to come with us at once" said Byakuya in a no-nonsense voice looking at Ichigo down his nose.

"I do not know if you understand the meaning of parting ways Byakuya" said Ichigo as if he was talking to a ten year old "But it basically means that we are not allies anymore, I am in fact a very evil mean Vizard, not a pet substitute shinigami like you use to like to call me"

He walked past the captains and turned to Rangiku whom he gave a look over before continuing going before saying "I have nothing to do with the Kasumioji family, nor do I care about them" he turned to them and added "If you come again uninvited I will deal with you with extreme prejudice and believe me you'll see how much Senbonzakura really does resemble a cherry tree blossom, anyway the person you are looking for is next door for what I can feel, or you might want to go to Urahara"

He turned around and passed the threshold before adding "If you are with them Rangiku then I suggest you live with them, god knows I have many things to think about"

He entered the house and closed the door behind him, leaving an astounded Isshin who thought his son would blow the Gotei 13 captains back to kingdom come.

Byakuya walked towards the neighbour's house and knocked on the door, the moment that the bodyguards Enryu and Kenryu opened the door he said "We are here to take you back to the Seireitei"

With that he opened the Senkaimon and waited for the three of them including Rurichiyo to walk in front of him, just as they were going to cross, Kenryu made a dash and went running down the street, towards Urahara's shop.

"Leave him" said Byakuya "We have whom we came here for" and with that the three captains and Rangiku crossed the gate, not without Rangiku looking at the window where Ichigo was watching them depart.

As Rangiku was looking at Ichigo, he was able to glimpse a single shining streak of a tear running down her face, and as she was closing the gate, he felt something that did not quite felt like it was supposed to be there, he felt that he needed to be with her, but he figured it was just remorse for what he had said to her as opposed to an actual feeling of how sorry he was.

Kenryu arrived at the Urahara Shop, just as Chad and Orihime were coming down the street, they were going to see if Urahara was able to train them for the up and coming war, however when they turned around to see Kenryu, they were immediately concerned about the fact that he was alone, and that he was also away from Rurichiyo, who he never let out of his eye sight.

"Kenryu what are you doing here?" asked Orihime, concerned with what was going on "Where is Rurichiyo and Enryu?"

Kenryu came to a stop panting in front of them, as Urahara was walking out of the shop accompanied by Tessai and by Ururu and Jinta.

"Three captains came to get Kurosaki" said Kenryu having a hard time controlling his anger at Ichigo for a lack of disregard for the young noble "but when they said that he was being charged for the abduction of lady Rurichiyo, he told them where she was and that he didn't care about her"

Urahara sighed then sat down in front of his shop and looked at Kenryu "Tell me what happened from the beginning"

"The captains ran into the Lieutenant of the tenth division and afterwards kept on walking towards the house of Kurosaki, when the door opened Kurosaki's father was the one who answered and afterwards Ichigo showed up and told them to live him alone and to take Lady Rurichiyo with them" by these time Kenryu was sobbing on the ground at the feet of Orihime and Chad.

Urahara sighed again "this isn't good at all" he looked at Kenryu and added "I was hoping that the fact that a little girl was involved into the dirty politics of soul society would have warmed his heart a little, just enough so that he would help" he stood up and then said "Apparently I was wrong"

"What do you mean by that, Hat-and-clogs?" asked Chad.

"With this it is clear that to get Ichigo to help Soul Society again will be impossible, and he is by far the strongest person that I know" he looked at Orihime and Chad before adding "By now I think the only way to get Kurosaki-kun to help, would be to go in yourself and let him go and help you"

With that he walked inside his shop followed by the tow others, leaving Chad, Orihime and Kenryu outside.

"You will need help if you pretend to hold your own against the captains of the Gotei 13" said a voice from behind them.

They turned around to see Ryuken and Uryu Ishida standing side by side, one with his traditional Quincy colors and the other with a suit and tie on.

"I agree" said another voice from the sidelines; they turned to see Isshin walking towards them in full shinigami garb, and with a white coat on top, however instead of a number it had the outline of a jewel, a sword and a mirror and it was also covered in embroidery which was clear if you took a close look at it, however it was still a plain white.

"You did not tell him did you old friend?" asked Urahara

"I thought that it was the best course of action at the time" said Isshin, his shoulders sagging "now it is clear that it is not the case, my presence my help us or hinder us" he looked at Ryuken and said "Thank you for coming I don't think I would have been able to win against him alone if it came to that"

Ryuken just nodded without saying anything and walked towards the inside of Urahara's Shop followed by Uryu, while Chad and the others looked at the pair of Shinigami Urahara and Isshin having a conversation that seemed important.


	7. Chapter 7

So, here is the seventh chapter of this dastardly complex story that is still unfolding.

Bleach #7

Ichigo went to bed that night thinking about a certain strawberry blond shinigami and the fact that she went away, but in the end sleep did claim the Vizard and he knew of the world for that night no more.

Away on Soul Society however things were not going as smoothly as they could be, immediately after they had arrived they went towards the captains meeting that was waiting for them, Byakuya taking the lead, followed by Rurichiyo and Enryu and bringing up the rear were Zaraki and Soifon, Rangiku was walking behind Zaraki and Soifon looking uncertain about herself.

When the doors opened all of the captains and the vice captains were waiting for them.

"Where is the Vizard known as Ichigo Kurosaki?" said the Captain Commander of the Gotei thirteen.

"He did not come. Sir" said Byakuya looking at him with his usual monotone voice "He did not accept to come here peacefully or otherwise"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto of the tenth squad" said Yamamoto striking his cane on the floor "You were stationed there in close proximity to the Vizard in question what can, you tell us about the situation at hand?"

Matsumoto stepped up and knelt in front of the Sou-taichou "He has no knowledge about the events that have happened in the past few days, he has remained as he promised he would, outside of our business, he has constantly gone out of his way, not to get involved"

"He did not help lady Rurichiyo at all you say, when it was his duty?" asked Soifon looking at her with a questioning gaze.

"Yes" responded Rangiku not looking at them in the eyes.

"That is atrocious" said Yamamoto looking outraged "It is his duty to aid nobility"

"No it is not" said Sajin Komoamura "He defected and openly allied himself with the Vizard, as it stands now he is not entitled, nor is he in any way responsible to aid, or lend a hand to the noble house of Kasumioji, however the question remains, if he has no idea of what is going on, and if he has been going out of his way to be kept out of this, then why is Kumoi so willingly and insistent on bringing Ichigo in?"

"I agree with Captain Komoamura in that assessment Yama-jii" said Shunsui "I think that we should ask Kumoi a few questions and see where all this leads us, at the same time maybe it is not a good idea to give the little princes to him"

"The Seireitei will not get involved farther than what it already is with the dealings of house Kasumioji, as such we will respect what their elders have ruled, the princes will be escorted by captain Amagai of squad three today" said Yamamoto.

"What shall we do about the renegade Vizard?" asked Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, you are to go back to your duties at the tenth division, where you will be debriefed by your captain, no one is to go to the real world for Mr. Kurosaki, when the time is right we will deal with him" he smashed his cane against the floor "You are all dismissed"

In the real world however, Ichigo was waking up, to the usual antics of Isshin "Wake up Ichigo!" he screamed, as he stormed into the room and attempted to perform a flying kick on his son face.

"What the hell is wrong with you old man" said Ichigo as he got up, and looked at his father, after just barely avoiding the kick to his face.

"Son, we need to talk" said Isshin "But first" he said as he jumped towards Ichigo again to deck him.

Ichigo acted on instinct and kicked him on the head before he could get any closer, "Old man if you want to talk, then let's talk, but if you keep this nonsense I will be forced to take extreme measures" said Ichigo with a grin on his face that resembled quite scarily to that of his hollow and with apparent mirth in his eyes at the prospect of violence.

Isshin looked appalled for the moment, before deciding that he needed to talk with his son, and to do that it would be better if he were to still be alive, as opposed to being skewered by Ichigo's Zanpakuto.

He nodded and got up from the floor and walked downstairs, with Ichigo in tow "We will have to be quick, your sisters are out in school and I don't want them to hear what we have to talk about"

"That's fine with me goat-chin" said Ichigo, who was dressed in all black with a dress jacket on top of his black, long sleeved bottom down shirt.

When Isshin sat down in the living room, Ichigo sat down in front of him, and said "As we sit here at the moment, your friends are about to enter Soul Society again to help the Kasumioji heiress, they are going to go there, not because they agree with Soul Society, but because they know that what they want to do to that child is wrong"

Ichigo looked at Isshin thoughtfully for a moment before saying "You know old man, that was a very touching moment" Ichigo laughed at him "I think that what they are doing is nice, however it is not a Vizard affair, If Soul Society was to actively harm my friends, then they would have a problem far greater than the one they have now"

Isshin frowned "What do you mean by that Ichigo?" he looked at his son with severity.

"If they want to make do with Rurichiyo, that is fine, but if they harm my friends in anyway, I will personally deal with the offending parties, let's just say that life will be...interesting for them...if you get my meaning" Ichigo laughed at that, at the irony of what he had just said.

Isshin was dumbstruck by what Ichigo had just said "What about Rangiku then, will you let her simply go, are you not going after her?"

Ichigo looked at Isshin with a raised eyebrow "Dad, she doesn't know me, she has an infatuation coming from the fact that she has lived a lot of terrible things to soon, Seireitei looks at her as a scarlet woman, someone you can easily get into her knickers with a few boos on, and she was crushed for what Renji said by the fact that Ichimaru was her friend slash lover thing, she is just trying to feel the void now, and not to be rude or anything, but I don't do void feelings" Ichigo looked scarily into Isshin's eyes before saying "After talking to Shinumade I think that Zangetsu, Shinumade and myself, we are the void, and we will finish everything in due time, as for Rangiku, let's just say that if something was to happen, then it will happen in time, not because she" Ichigo did the quotations with his fingers "Fell in love with me"

Isshin looked saddened at what his son had just said, he knew that the eyes were not the only thing that had changed in him when he came to terms with his hollow self, but he also knew that he was going to have to pull some more cards he didn't want to pull on Ichigo yet.

Before he could say anything else however Ichigo stood up and said "Well I'm off see you later goat-chin"

With that Ichigo left, without saying another word and without looking back towards his father who was frowning again.

Isshin got up, and went to the phone, he picked it up and dialled a number "Urahara, I have failed, Ichigo will not get involved unless he has to save his friends"

"Don't worry old friend" said Urahara sounding unnaturally happy "I think he will be forced to act before the week is up"

"If you say so Urahara" said Isshin "Be mindful that he will not be very receptive to be forced to do anything"

"I know, I know" said Urahara "Talk to you later Isshin" with that Urahara hanged up the phone.

Inside the Urahara shop things were a bit hectic; Uryu, Orihime and Chad were currently crossing the gate towards the Seireitei.

Inside the squad ten barracks, things were not going as smooth as one would halve liked, the fact that Matsumoto Rangiku had arrived back from the human world, and that she had brought information, regarding the ex-substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki, seemed to have spread like wild fire, and although everyone seemed to be doing what they were supposed to, they were trying to be as quiet as possible about it.

"Tell us Matsumoto" said Toshiro Hitsugaya, who was sitting behind his desk "What news of Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Kyoraku, Ukitake, Komoamura, Unohana, Isane, Hisagi, Rukia and Nanao sat in the sofas in the office waiting to hear what Rangiku had to say.

"Captain with all due respect, after seeing what Ichigo could do I don't think we have the strength to do anything about it" said Rangiku looking at his captain intently "After coming out of the trance, his spiritual pressure seems to have disappeared, but at the same time, it seemed to be everywhere, I don't know how to explain it, he was able to seal his zanpakuto and for some reason, instead of becoming less powerful, he was able to do things many shinigami can only do with their Shikai"

Rangiku walked towards the window, and looked out towards the Seireitei "When we were coming back here he said something to me, that I can't clearly understand"

"What did he say Rangiku-chan?" asked Shunsui intently not noticing the mild annoyance that showed in the face of Nanao Ise for a brief moment.

"he _said' If you are with them Rangiku then I suggest you live with them, god knows I have many things to think about'_ but what did he mean by that, the way he said it, it sounded more like a threat than anything, as if we knew of this before hand and we were trying to force his hand to do something about it" Rangiku looked back at the assembly of people before continuing "One of the girl's bodyguards ran of in the direction of the Urahara shop, I only hope he is able to get help from Urahara, it is clear to me that Ichigo won't come to help us anymore"

Rukia looked thoughtful for a moment before saying "don't look so defeated yet Rangiku-san" she stood up and walked towards her, placing a hand in her crossed arms, that she held in front of him "Knowing Ichigo's friends, they will come and the moment that they do, they will get into trouble and when that happens"

Nanao broke what Rukia was going to say "Ichigo will come here and help them, but the problem is what will happen when he is forced to do that?"

"We will have to smooth things over with the court of pure souls" said Unohana "and we will need to talk to Isshin"

Shunsui laughed at that "It is time for old goat-chin-sama to take up his duties as what he is, and not just a father, god knows Kurosaki-kun will be mighty pissed at his old man, when he finds out"

"Better yet though" said Ukitake with mirth in his eyes "Wait to see what Byakuya does when Ichigo finds out"


	8. Chapter 8

Bleach #8

Ichigo arrived at Urahara's shop to find an odd sort of people, congregated together in front of a Senkaimon, he saw, Shinji Hirako, talking to Urahara, while Yoruichi, Lisa and Kensei where having a whispered conversation on the other side of the room, Hachigen, and Hiyori where sitting in at the table having tea.

"You know" said Ichigo making them all know that he was in the room "if you all acted a little less conspicuous, and you hid your emotions better, when you heard me enter, then I may not know that you were talking about me"

He walked farther into the room and say at the table, they all saw that he was wearing a black suite, with black shirt, tie and shoes, he graved a cup from the table and served himself tea, he then looked at Urahara and said "So Urahara What was all the whispering about?"

Urahara looked uncertainly towards Ichigo for a moment before replaying "You see Ichigo, we think that Soul Society might be in way over their heads, and as such we believe that we should do something about it, plus don't forget the fact that your friends are currently helping out the Kasumioji family heiress".

"I haven't forgotten anything Urahara" said Ichigo looking at Kisuke over the top brim of his cup "I know where my friends are and I also know that soul society can't win this fight by them alone"

They all looked unsure at Ichigo, as he continued to sip his tea while letting what he said sink in to everyone. "In the end" said Ichigo putting his cup down "I am going to be the one more likely to finish and end this threat, but that doesn't mean that we have to do it when they want us to do it, for all they know I am not going to lift a finger"

"But you are planning to help then?" said Shinji looking out the window towards the mountains in the distance.

Ichigo laughed at that "Of course I am, after all my friends are in the middle of it aren't they?" he asked looking at everyone to see their reactions.

"How are you going to help them if you have stated neutrality?" asked Yoruichi for the first time entering the conversation.

Ichigo smiled in a way that almost made it feel colder than what it was and replayed "Well I am going to go there to inspect and make sure that my friends are fine, and since your ban from soul society has been lifted after the whole Rukia incident, then it is time that my friends had an ambassador sent, to make sure there is no snags in there endeavours, plus with the noble house of Shihoin starting up negotiations about a treaty between us, I see no problem in you making contact with soul society and letting them know" Ichigo waited for a moment, before continuing "also remember that I will be going to Soul Society as the Vizard ambassador and as such, diplomatic treaty is expected"

Everyone was dumbstruck by what Ichigo said at the moment, they could not believe that after the experience he had recently, which was a first one, that's true, but nonetheless it seemed as the hot headed Ichigo who would jump at the chance of a fight or defend his friends had been gone long ago, and in his stead was a shrewd thinker who knew the consequences of his actions and at the same time, had the power to back up what he said.

"When are you going to leave then?" asked Shinji looking back into the room.

"As soon as Soul Society opens the portal" said Ichigo calmly taking his cup between his hands.

"What makes you think that there will be a replay stupid?" asked Hiyori about to through the sandal that she was holding high above her head.

"They don't have a choice" said Ichigo leaving the cup on the table "By now Rangiku has done her part, she has told them that I have been going out of my way to not get involved and has warned them that my power has increased dramatically, so the only thing that they can do is accept my visit, after all with one crisis already going on, they can't afford to make a new front" he looked at Kensei "Isn't that right Kensei Taichou?"

Kensei looked taken aback for a moment before replaying "Yes, from a military point of view you have them in a headlock, in a position in which they can't refuse you, well played Ichigo"

Ichigo smirked at that "indeed" he looked at Yoruichi "please make contact with them Yoruichi, the faster the better, after all if something happens to my friends, who knows who I might just kill" he laughed at her expression, as well as the rest of them.

Meanwhile in Soul Society things were not going as well as they had planned, Uryu and Chad had gone to the palace of the Kasumioji family, to rescue Rurichiyo at her wedding, when they were about to rescue her however, Uryu realised that she was not the real one and, after captain Soifon realised what happened, she went to inform the Gotei thirteen about it, Enryu was currently AWOL as well as Kenryu and the real Rurichiyo was nowhere to be found.

The Kasumioji family was in lockdown, with no one being let in or out and the search for the princes was on.

However in the captain meeting that was currently taking place in the barracks of the first division, things were not going very smoothly.

"What do you mean that they have been going into lockdown?" asked Kurotsuchi smirking knowingly towards the second division captain.

"The leader of the family at the moment a person named Kumoi has asked the Gotei 13 not to interfere while there private forces look for the missing child, at the same time; he is asking for the heads of the humans Uryu Ishida, Quincy and Sado Yasutora for disrupting the ceremony and according to him, bringing shame for the Kasumioji family"

Soifon was interrupted however, when the doors to the meeting room opened and a messenger ran up to the captain commander and knelt in front of him.

"Captain Commander you have a message" said the messenger without looking at the captain commander.

"What is it?" he said sighing at the interruption.

"Sir we have just received a message from Lady Yoruichi Shihoin stating that one of the leaders of the Vizards requests to come to Soul Society to make sure that the humans are safe, and that we are taking care of them"

"Who is this leader of the Vizards?" asked Shunsui from his spot on the line next to his lieutenant Nanao Ise.

"Apparently it is ex-shinigami representative Ichigo Kurosaki" the messenger said inclining his head to the side "the Lady Shihoin also said that an immediate answer would be preferred"

Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni looked his age for the first time in centuries, he looked at the messenger for a moment, before replaying "tell her that we will open a gate, and send an escort for the ambassador of the Vizards tomorrow"

"Hai" said the messenger and he ran off to deliver the message back to Yoruichi.

"Why did you accept Genryuusai-sama?" asked Captain Komoamura looking intently at the captain for his answer.

"We had no choice" he said "something is going on that involves the Kasumioji family. On the other hand we cannot take the luxury of denying entrance for Kurosaki to see his friends, which could have been seen as an act of war, since he could have interpreted it as we holding them pricioners, and we don't know just how powerful he is at the moment"

The Captains and lieutenants were in silence for a moment "What are you planning on doing once he gets here Yama-jii?" asked Shunsui.

"For all intentionally purposes Ichigo Kurosaki will come in a diplomatic position, as such we will have to hold hosts to him, with everything that it entails, protocol will be observed and I will be leaving the itinerary to Captain Kuchiki" he looked at said captain who nodded and went back to his blank expressionless self.

"Also he will be staying in the visitor quarters of the tenth division, since Lieutenant Matsumoto is the one who has spent the most time around him recently it would stand within reason that he will feel more comfortable with you escorting him around than anyone else" he looked at Rangiku who just nodded and blushed slightly at the comment.

"Finally Zaraki Taichou please beware of the fact that he is being sent in a diplomatic mission, as such there will be no death matches between the two of you, unless he proposes or has soiled one of your honour, that last comment goes to anyone in the room" he said looking from Zaraki to Kurotsuchi.

"That is all, you are all dismissed"

With that all of the captains went their own way.

Back in the real world however, Yoruichi entered the room where Ichigo was talking to Shinji, Kensei and Urahara, he had changed a lot after the incident with him controlling his hollow and his Zanpakuto, at times she could clearly see him the Ichigo that she had trained for Ban-kai, and then she could see Zangetsu clearly through, with that calculating edge around him, but the thing that disturbed her the most, was that the hollow had always been latent and she could feel it, even if it is just traces of it.

"Soul society has answered the message, there will be a gate opened tomorrow, and they will send escorts" she said looking at Ichigo.

"Excellent then" said Ichigo looking back at his fellow Vizards "You know what to do while I am gone then"

"Yeah we will, don't worry about it" said Urahara "Come on, when have Tessai and I failed you anyway?"

"It is not the result that has me worried Hat-and-Clogs but your methods" he said looking at Urahara "Anyway, I must be off I have lots to do before I go tomorrow" he turned to Yoruichi "I'll be here at eleven"

He walked out of Urahara's shop and walked towards the Hospital in Karakura, where a certain Ryuken Ishida was waiting for him.

Ichigo walked into the reception of the building and said to the receptionist in a pleasing and nice manner "Hello" when she was looking at him, she got frightened by the eyes "are you Ok?"

"Yes sir" the receptionist said "Your eyes, they are not the most common of colors, that is all"

"Ah yes, I have heard that all day, do not worry they are not my true color of eyes of course" he lied smoothly "I am here to speak to Dr. Ryuken Ishida, he must be expecting me"

"Right away sir" said the attendant she checked her computer and dialled a number on the phone "Hello I have a Mr." She looked at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki" he provided.

""Mr. Kurosaki here, he says he has an appointment with Dr. Ishida, and that the Dr. Is expecting him" she waited for a response before hanging up and saying "He is waiting for you in his office on the 17th floor"

"Thank you" said Ichigo and he walked towards the elevators.

When he arrived at the office, Ryuken Ishida was already seated at his desk and waiting for him.

"I really hope you are not wasting my time Mr. Kurosaki" said Ryuken while pushing his glasses farther on his nose.

Ichigo's expression changed and darkened "I am no fool Ishida, and I will not tolerate to be talked to that way" he let a little of his hollow reitsu leek before sitting down.

"Now I have come here today to bring you an offer" he looked at the face of Ryuken intently.

"What kind of offer?" he asked curiosity picked.

"Well let's just say that aiding Soul Society is about to get more practical" he said looking at his hand "If you get my meaning"


End file.
